The Thorn in the Tabby's Paw
by shadowdragon1993
Summary: Hermione Granger's philosopher's stone. Leaving behind a loving family to enter a world already against her, Hermione must learn to face her fears, find friends and quite surprisingly fight evil, all with the help of a rather unexpected friend and a teacher who would inspire her to push her magic to its limits. This will be a slow burn HG/MM over more then one story. R&R thanks
1. prorogue

**The thorn in the tabby paw**

Hello and welcome lovely readers to my second ever fan-fiction (my first was rather rubbish but we do not speak of it) the plan is for this to be a multi chapter fic but its going to be slow going sorry. :'( feel free to drop a review at the bottom I would love to know what you think. Thanks (waves excitedly)

disclaimer; I S.D do solemnly swear that I own nothing but the plot. Only in the world of dreams can I write as well as the magical J.K Rowling

**prologue**

Hermione Granger was born on Wednesday the 19 of September 1979, at around half past 4 in the afternoon, to Jane and John Granger, who had been happily married for two years,(contrary to popular belief Hermione has never been a morning person.)The Grangers were very happy indeed to learn that they were to have a baby for they had always felt that there was something missing in there lives together. Mr Granger was a very calm and caring man,was never one to raise his voice or get needlessly angry, even when his beloved wife broke three bones in his hand during labour he just smiled happily and encouraged her to hold as tight as she needed. Mrs Granger however was a bubbly fun loving woman with a penchant for sarcasm, and a quick hot temper that Mr Granger was rather good at settling.

Hermione was a very special child, rarely did she cry, more interested in watching the world around her, learning at an accelerated rate. By the time she was two months old she was crawling, by five months toddling and by her seventh month she was walking. It was about this time that she preformed her first piece of accidental magic. After being lovingly tucked into her cot one night little Hermione decided that she was just not tired and so sat up got a book from the shelf and began to flip through the pages (as she could not read just yet but the pictures where very interesting). When her parents came to check on her a little while later they were quite astonished, not because she was _reading_ but because the light was on (and Jane was adamant that she had switched it off) and the book that Hermione was so happily looking through had to there knowledge been on the bookshelf on the other side of the room, impossible to reach from the cot in witch Hermione resided.

And so Jane and John Granger were confronted with the fact that there beautiful little girl was not in fact normal, she was indeed rather special. As the years passed Hermione grew and so did her mind and magic. She learnt early on to hide her magic, not because she was scared of it but because magic was a lot easer to hide then her intelligences and she didn't want to be _to_ different from all the other boys and girls. She never did stop _calling _books to her however, and never stopped practising her magic. Just incase she ever met someone like her, she was determined to be the best. She _was_ Hermione Granger after all.

TBC

Thank you for reading beautiful people that you are. Please tell me what you think


	2. First impressions

The thorn in the tabby's paw

Hello and welcome lovely readers to chapter two. feel free to drop a review at the bottom I would love to know what you think. Thanks (waves excitedly) to everyone who has come back to check this out thank you, and to my new readers hi!

disclaimer; I S.D do solemnly swear that I own nothing but the plot. Only in the world of dreams can I write as well as the magical J.K Rowlin

Hermione Granger was eleven, it wasn't a very noteworthy age but she liked it. It was old enough that she no longer had to hide her innate maturity but still young enough that if she messed up no one would judge her, not that she ever messed up, but it was nice to have that knowledge that if she _did_ it would be aright.

It was about halfway though the summer holidays and Hermione was sitting in her back garden reading a rather large book on the history of political Britain and enjoying the sun. When she heard a strange noise coming from behind the hedge surrounding the garden. It was an odd sort of noise like a rumbling growl with a yowling hiss running through it, it sounded like a cat trying to swear, giggling Hermione went to explore. Carefully pushing aside the bushes, she found a small clearing just big enough for her to stand up in, and on the wall sat the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. A sleek and graceful grey tabby with thick, flowing black stripes and white socks. It sat prim and poised in a very un-cat like manner, the only thing detracting from the image was I small splash of red on the cats left fore paw. When Hermione saw this she rushed foreword gently cradling the paw in her hand as she inspected the small wound.

"Oh you poor thing" she crooned to the small feline, somehow feeling like it could understand her. A rather large thorn was sticking out if the tabby's paw, a small amount of blood oozing from around it.

"That must really hurt" Hermione winced in sympathy. She looked up from the paw to see the tabby giving her, what she could only describe as a _well duh_ face.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I didn't stick the thorn in your paw, did I?" She asked frowning at the cat. They stared at each other for a moment before the tabby slowly shook its head.

"Alright then, don't take it out on me, ok?" When the tabby once again nodded she went back to inspecting the paw, turning it this way and that, always careful not to hurt it. Before she looked up with a smile.

"Ok I can get this out for you easy. But only if you want me to." For some reason Hermione was sure that she should ask permission before doing anything further. As she waited for a reply she took the chance to really look at the tabby, and what caught her attention the most was its eyes, they were the most strikingly brilliant green she had ever seen in her life. They seemed to glow filled with an intelligence that far surpassed any cat and most humans. It was at that moment that Hermione realized that this was not a normal cat. That amazing green looked past the eleven year old body and straight into the old soul within. And she new that she would do anything in her power to never lose this being, to never hurt it or leave it disappointed in her. The tabby blinked and nodded once again, braking the spell but the moment was sealed within her heart and soul.

thank you so much for reading. you have no idea how much i love you all 3

i know it short and i hope that as the story progresses that ill be able to write longer chapters, so please bear with me


	3. We could be friends if you like

The thorn in the tabby's paw

**Hi lasses and lads its good to see you all here, welcome to you who are new, welcome back to everyone else. So this is the next chapter for you, I hope its all that you where hoping for. **

**Ok so I have a request for you all, if that's ok. As you can probably tell I'm rather naff at summary's so if any of you have any ideas I'd be glad to hear them, thanks. I'm a tad worried that the story's not getting seen because of the bad summary. But now lets get on with the show.**

**P.s I enjoy acid pops.**

**Disclaimer: I shadowdragon solemnly swear that I own nothing but the plot.**

Braking the eye contact Hermione looked down, inexplicably she began to blush. A soft pressure on the back of her hand forced her to look up, once again meeting impossibly green eyes. The tabby tipped its head inquisitively and Hermione could almost imagine a questioningly raised eyebrow. Hermione just gave a small smile and shook her head, she couldn't answer if she did not know.

"Right I'm going to take it out now, just stay still and it will be gone before you know it." Hermione closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, as she did she felt the familiar warmth in her chest and with little thought pushed it down into her finger tips and out imagining as she did exactly what she wanted to happen. "_pull out the thorn, heal the wound, clean the blood"_ with this firmly in mind her hand began to glow softly, and when she lifted it a moment later, a perfectly whole paw was revealed, you would never know it had been hurt if not for the small white scar in the centre of the pink pad.

"There you go, that wasn't so bad now was it." Hermione said with a grin, looking up to meet the eyes of a rather startled tabby. Her face fell as the feline gave no indication of thanks or even acknowledged that she had spoken. With a small sad smile she turned her back and slid down the wall so that she could wrap her arms around her knees.

"Mum said this would happen if I ever showed anyone my magic." she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on her knees. "Its why I don't have any friends, really. To easy to slip up, you know? I had hoped that you would be ok with it as your obviously not a normal cat." there was a soft nudge at her elbow when she looked down she saw the tabby looking up at her with wide solemn eyes, before rubbing its head against her again.

"You didn't run away." Hermione said in wonder. "Why not?" the tabby looked at her then down at the gowned at its feet, it pawed at a small twig, before a soft glow showed under its paw and just like that the twig was a beautiful red flower. "You can do magic too!" Hermione exclaimed in wonder. The tabby nodded is head, and ever so gently lifted the flower between its teeth to place it in Hermione's lap. Hermione raised a tentative hand and slowly, when the tabby didn't shy away, began to stroke its head.

Soon the tabby was quietly purring and Hermione felt her self relaxing. "We could be friends if you like?" she said softly. The tabby pawsted purring for a moment before meeting her eyes and nodding its head and carefully making its way into Hermione's lap, turning around and around before settling comfortably curled up against Hermione's belly. Hermione let lose a small giggle before once again dancing her fingers through its velvety soft fer.

And that's how they stayed, until the sun made its fiery way below the horizon and Jane Granger called her little girl back to the comforts of home and a lovingly cooked meal. The tabby and the girl parted ways in a tiny clearing amongst the bushes of a garden in a London housing estate, with the unspoken promise hat they _would _see each other again.

**Woo this has been my longest chapter so far (little happy dance). Ok so just a quick shout out to my bata Tardispals she's the best and if your into doctor who you should defiantly give her a lookin. (she's going to kill me for this but hey its worth it). **

**Now to all of you lovely readers thank you my pretty's mwahaha. I hope to see you all soon but until then make many happy memory's because each and everyone of them is a patronus waiting to happen. Please R&amp;R see you soon. (waving madly).**


	4. Hot cookies and warm greetings

The Thorn in the Tabby's Paw

**Ave and welcome readers new and old. Here's the new chapter for your reading pleasure, feel free to R&amp;R if you have the time. Thanks.**

**Just a small note I know some of you might be a wee bit unhappy with the length of the chapters and for this I'm sorry, but I'm getting better so far each chapter has been a little longer then the one before so here's hoping the trend continues.**

**Disclaimer: I shadowdragon solemnly swear that I own nothing but my plot.**

* * *

Sundays where always a favourite day in the Granger household as nether Jane nor John had to work, there for making Sundays family days. Often on these days you would fine the small family happy lounging around the house, more often then not still in their pyjamas. They would talk, read, to each other and themselves, play games and just have fun being a family.

And so it was, only a week after Hermione and the tabby had parted ways that the young girl was to be found sat at the kitchen table, legs swinging merrily as she helped her mother make cookies. Occasionally she and her father would be caught stealing little bites of the batter only to receive a teasing scowl from Jane and a threat of "no cookies for you if you don't behave." delivered with a small smile. It was around the time that John was pulling the cookies from the oven that the doorbell rang gently through the house.

"I'll get it." Hermione sang as she dived around her father, stealing one of the hot cookies as she went and laughingly dodging her mothers playful swat, before running down the hall chased by her fathers disgruntled "hey!" as he realized what had happened. Trying to juggle the hot cookie in one hand and open the door with the other while still laughing at her now grumbling father, Hermione managed to pull the door open but in the proses lost her hold on the cookie. She watched with no small amount of sadness as her pilfered treat plummeted to the ground, only to be caught inches from the welcome mat by an elegant long fingered hand. Hermione's eyes followed the line of the hand up past an arm and shoulder encased within a dark green high-necked blouse and on to meet the most bewitching green eyes she had ever seen, they seemed to swirl with endless shades of green ranging from forest to emerald and every variation in between.

"I believe this is yours." Spoke the owner of the eyes in a light Scottish accent that seemed to dance thought Hermione's mind, making her smile. She accepted the treat back from the stranger, finally pulling her gaze away from the woman's eyes to take in her entire appearance. The woman had an ageless look to her, and if Hermione had to guess she would have said that the woman had only recently entered her thirty's, but those eyes stared back at her with an age and wisdom that spoke of years of life, there was pain in those eyes but also laugher and love. It was the last that called to Hermione telling her of comfort and acceptance in all things. A soft clearing of the throat pulled Hermione from her thoughts, and she blushed at having been caught staring.

"Hello, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall, I would like I wee word with your parents if you would not mind." A gentle smile graced the woman's lips as she spoke, her accent once again lifting Hermione's lips to match.

"Please come in." Hermione spoke for the first time, steeping aside to allow the woman entrance before leading the way back into the kitchen and to her parents.

T...T

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall was nervous, witch was in truth incredibly strange as she rarely if ever succumbed to nerves, and yet as she was about to step into the home of a potential new student, something she had done countless times throughout the years, she found herself to be sweaty palmed, heart racingly nervous. In her heart she new why, this young girl was destined to do great things. But this was not what had the great Minerva Mcgonagall shaking, no it was the knowledge engrained deep within her soul, that this young girl was to be, from this moment on, an integral part of her life. She didn't know how, but she knew to the very depths of her being that Hermione Jean Granger would one day change everything, and she truly hoped it was a change for the better. And so Professor Minerva Mcgonagall pushed herself forward into the small London home, and onto the path that one day lead her to her future.

* * *

**Ok not exactly what I had planed for this chapter, but there you go this story is going to write itself how it wants whether I like it or not :)**

**Thanks for reading please leave a review or pm me if you have any questions or if you spot a mistake. Thanks. **

**Oh and any mistakes are solely mine because I'm an impatient sod and couldn't wait for my beta to get out of work. I will be getting a kick in the butt for this later.**


	5. I am a witch

The Thorn in the Tabby's Paw.

Ravenclaw91 . **Yep did it on purpose totally yep on purpose**.

**Ave.**

**Hello again, nothing much to say so on with the story.**

* * *

Jane Granger was a small woman standing at only 5'3'' and quite petite, most people never noticed her size though, as the sheer strength of her personality had them believing she was far taller. She had long burgundy hair that John liked to describe as being like the dark heart of a ruby, that fell in perfect ringlets around her heart shaped face and ice blue eyes that shone with perpetual mischief.

John in comparison was a tall man, towering over his beloved wife at a respectable 6'1'' he had soft blonde streaked, brown hair that he tied at the nape of his neck with a long strip of blue leather, "to match Jane's eyes" he would explain if asked about the colour. His eyes were the warmest of browns and would hold you captive, gently encouraging you to smile no matter what your mood.

Minerva sat quietly at the Granger's kitchen table, cup of tea in hand, and watched as Hermione's parents sat in stunned silence. She had just informed them that their daughter was a witch. She, the deputy headmistress, had then personally invited Hermione to live and learn at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, one of the most prestigious magical schools in the world. It was a lot to take in she knew, and so she let them sit. In the mean time she studied them and was amazed to find that they were so perfectly two halves of Hermione, or she should say that Hermione was the perfect sum of them.

Hermione stood even now, at eleven years of age, level with her mother. It was clear that with time she would grow to be a tall young woman. Her hair was a perfect mix of mother and father, long brown curls, streaked with gold and red. The soft fall of her hair reminded Minerva of autumn leaves, so many warm colours flowing gently over her shoulder and down her back. Hermione's eyes were soft and warm like melted chocolate, filled with a thirst for knowledge that wouldn't be quenched, but within the depths of those warmly glowing eyes there was an endless laugher and a mischievous twinkle that invited you join in the fun.

The silence was broken abruptly by startled laughter. Hermione sat bent double in her chair between her parents, desperately attempting to stifle her laughter and only succeeding in adding a snort to the compelling sound. Soon the whole of the small family were laughing along with her and even the formidable Minerva Mcgonagall gave a small snigger before catching herself and taking a sip of her now tepid tea.

"I'm sorry." Hermione gasped out, clutching her stomach. "Its just that its so good to finally know that I'm not alone." As she said the words the laughter died down, and John gently warped his arm around her while Jane gripped her hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"You were never alone love, your mum and I have and will always be here for you" John whispered in her ear, but they both knew it wasn't the same. As much as Hermione loved her parents, the desperate sense of relief that had flooded her at the news that she was no longer alone had been to much to contain and so she had laughed, she had laughed for the relief, she had laughed at the loss of fear and she had laughed as the crushing sense of loneliness had finally after eleven long years, finally left her.

There was a moment of silence as they all sat processing their emotions, then Jane, who was always one to be wary of things that would effect her family had a thought that caused her to stiffen, something that didn't go unnoticed by her husband daughter.

"What is it love." John asked softly

"How do we know what your saying is the truth. For all we know your some government employee come to steal our daughter." she said quietly but there was power behind her words, she would not go unanswered. Minerva knew in that moment she would have to prove herself before this woman would allow her to speak more to Hermione about the school and her future there. Placing her now empty cup down she stood and slowly puled her wand from her sleeve.

"This is my wand." she said, lifting the long shaft of dark wood. "Wands come in all lengths, wood and core. Each wand is unique, mine for example is a 9 and a half inch fir, with a dragon heartstring core. Those gifted with magic use wands to harness and guide our magic allowing us to control it so that we may use it to benefit ourselves and others." with a wave of her wand Minerva proceeded to transform her tea cup into a beautiful ice blue rose, which she then handed to a stunned Jane.

"Within the grounds of Hogwarts you will learn to wield the magic that flows through your veins, you will learn to charm the world around you, to transfigure all that you see yourself included, to brew potions that can heal the worst of wounds and master the art of runes to ward against all things. Magic is limitless, you will never run out of things to learn. I believe that you could be the greatest witch of this age, Hermione Granger but this choice is yours."

Hermione sat frozen in her seat as her mind raced with all the possibility's. To go to a place filled with people like her to learn, oh the things she could learn, she could find a place where she belonged, she could fined friends who would never leave her because she was different or strange.

She looked up into the enchanting green eyes of professor Minerva Mcgonagall deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and spoke four words that would set her on the path to her future and a life of greatness.

"I am a witch."

* * *

**Woo hoo! End of chapter four. And what a chapter that took forever to write.**

**Ok so I hope you liked it and you know R&amp;R if you have the time thanks.**

**Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lindsey Stirling she is truly an amazing artist and her music is all I listen to when writing this fic. If you don't know her please look her up on YouTube she really is something to see.**


	6. Athena

The Thorn in the Tabby's Paw

Ave

Ok I know this is really fast after the last one but I had to write it out and once it was written I figured why not post it so here you have it I hope you enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to all the people I work with for putting up with me. Thanks guys. And to Alice and Frances most of all for helping to solve a problem I've had since beginning this fic. Thank you both soooo much.

Disclaimer: I shadowdragon solemnly swear that I own nothing but my plot.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bedroom reading a book about ancient Greece, or to be truthful she was sat on her bed with a book about ancient Greece in her lap, while her mind was consumed with thoughts of witches and wizards and magic and a thousand other things that had very little to do with ancient Greece. For tomorrow she and her parents would be going to a place called Diagon alley, a magical high street hidden in the heart of London, to get all her new school things, as from the first of September and for the next seven years after that Hermione would be attending Hogwarts, a boarding school for magically gifted children.

Hermione had tried to persuade her parents to go that day, as she really did want to start reading her new school books as soon as possible, to get the best start she could. She was coming from a muggle family and didn't want to be behind all the other children before she even started and they were bound to know the basics of magic already. But her mother had said that she could wait at least until the next day, "That way we cant spend the whole day there Kitten and you can take as mush time as you want in the book shop." her father had reasoned, and Hermione had agreed she couldn't pass up an offer unlimited book shopping.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by an odd noise from outside her window, shifting the heavy book onto the bed beside her she leaned over to look through the glass and into her back garden. And there on the garden wall and non other then her tabby, sitting prim and proper as she had been the first time they met, Hermione was just deciding whether or not she should go out to say hello when she spotted what had made the noise that had called her attention in the first place. The rather ugly tom cat from across the road was slowly making its way down the wall toward her tabby, Hermione did not know whether the cat wished to mate or fight but she did not like the look of it at all. She watched with bated breath as the tom move closer and closer until it was within touching distends of her tabby, there was a moment of stillness from all party's and then the tom pushed forward again moving to attack. In one moment Hermione's breath froze in her chest, the tom pounce, and her tabby with a look of pure disdain lifted her paw and casually batted the tom right off the wall and into the thorn filled bush beside it, with a loud yowl the tom streaked form the garden and Hermione burst into laugher. Looking up from where her laughter had left her leaning against the window frame she met her tabby's eyes and could have sworn it winked at her.

Just as Hermione was recovering from the wink and was once again debating whether or not to go out, a large barn owl dropped from a nearby tree to land beside her tabby its feathers glowing golden in the low evening sunlight. Once again Hermione sat frozen waiting to see what would happen. Her tabby was still for a moment before carefully leaning over to rub her head against the owl in a clear show of affection and welcome. The owl in turn bowed its head accepting and even seeming to enjoy the caress of fer against feathers. After a moment her tabby straightened again and the owl offered its leg to which a small scroll of parchment was carefully tied. With gentle movements her tabby loosened the string that held the scroll and caught it beneath her paw as it fell, giving the owl one last rub before it flew away. Then to Hermione surprise her tabby opened the scroll between her paws and began to read, a moments later leaving the girl sitting truly baffled on her bed as with a last glance and a slight bow to her the small feline winked out of existence, with only the smallest of pops to say that she had ever been there.

It was dark by the time Hermione turned back to her book, and after flipping on the bedside lamp she pulled the book back into her lap, looking down she saw that it had fallen open to a page about the gods that the ancient Greeks had worshipped, one goddess in particular caught her eye.

_Athena is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic war, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology. Veneration of Athena was so persistent that archaic myths about her were recast to adapt to cultural changes. In her role as a protector of the city, many people throughout the Greek world worshipped Athena as Athena Polias ("Athena of the city"). While the city of Athens and the goddess Athena essentially bear the same name (Athena the goddess, Athenai the city), it is not known which of the two words is derived from the other._

_In Greek mythology, a Little Owl baby traditionally represents or accompanies Athena, Because of such association, the bird — often referred to as the "owl of Athena" has been used as a symbol of knowledge, wisdom, perspicacity and erudition throughout the Western world._

War, strength and wisdom Hermione mused thinking back to the fight, (if you could call it that) the owl and the letter. It fit her tabby perfectly she thought to herself.

"Athena." she said out loud testing the way it sounded. "yes I think that fits her just perfectly." And so the small grey tabby was named Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom. Well at least to Hermione she was.

* * *

Every thing In italics was taken from wikipedia so if you find is wrong in anyway I'm sorry

Thanks for reading please R&amp;R is you have the time


	7. Diagon Ally

I'm so sorry this took so long, and I can't really say it won't happen again because it will. I'm having a lot of trouble pinning down my muse, (dang thing keeps disappearing on me) but I will not abandon this or any of my stories. Its just going to take a loooong to to complete.

Diagon Ally was beautiful, a long winding cobbled road warn almost smooth by the weary, excited, indifferent, happy, lost and intrinsically human witches and wizards that make up the magical heart of Briton. Seemingly hundreds of smaller alleys curled, twisted and shoot form the main like tributary's into some great and timeless river, with more shops than any one person could visit in a week let alone a day. Hermione stood spell bound, enchanted by the diversity of colours, shapes, sounds and the very life of the road sprawl untamed, and wild before her. The buildings, shops, cobbles, people the very air pulsed with magic, with a heartbeat binding it all together in a tapestry of life, and there she stood at the centre of it all, on the white marble steps of Gringotts bank, a place so steeped in magic you could taste it against your tongue, and her soul seemed to sigh "_almost_".

The family of Granger's walked across the worn cobbles, meandering here and there, stopping and looking at whatever took there fancy. They had decided the night before to make a day of it, their first ever experience of the magical world, and it was a good thing they had as it wasn't until lunch time that they even looked at the letter holding the list of things Hermione would need for school.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 September. **

**Yours sincerely **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistriss**

**P.S If you would meet me promptly at 10 o'clock on the morning of September 1 at Kings Cross station between platforms 9 and 10 I will escort you to the Hogwarts Express.**

Hermione lifted Away the top sheet and after folding it carefully and placing it with extra care within the inner pocket of her jacket, right over her heart. When asked she simply replied "well if I lost it and we forgot what time, place or platform we would be rather lost now wouldn't we" before gently unfolding the second sheet of parchment.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

_**First year students will require:**_

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

_**please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

"It doesn't say what you should wear under the robe, they don't expect you to walk around in nothing but your underwear and a rode do they?" Mrs Granger asked somewhat fearfully.

"No of course not love. It doesn't say anything about underwear." Mr Granger replied with a smile. There was a short pause in the conversation in which Jane smacked John over the back of the head, while trying very hard not to smile, John took the hit with a grinning like mad, it hadn't been very hard, and Hermione laughed so hard that she snorted orange juice from her nose, which had the misfortune to cover all three of them and the table.

After Tom the owner and bar keeper had ambled over, and with a wave of his wand, cleaned up the mess from table and person alike and graciously accepted a round of thanks, the Granger's returned to their conversation each red cheeked but still giggling.

"I would guess that we're allowed to wear mufty as long as we wear the robe." Hermione pondered allowed.

"That makes sense I suppose." Jane agreed. "We'll have to go shopping for some new cloths, something a little smart as well as casual, can't have you going to a new school in ripped jeans and over sized t-shits now can we."

They all agreed that they would all go cloths shopping soon, then John pointed out that they probably should finish reading the letter if they wanted to get anything done that day.

**Set books**

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

**The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Wafflin**_**g**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_** by Phillida Spore**_

**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**_

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble**_

"Only 8 books to last a whole year?" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"Sweetheart you'll have plenty of homework to do, not to mention they almost certainly have a large library you can read through" Jane soothed even as she sheared a knowing look with John. They would most definitely be buying more then 8 books today.

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

"your not getting a pet Hermione." Jane said decisively, completely ignoring Hermione's pout.

_**PERENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Not sure why any kid would want a broomstick of there own." John muttered thoroughly puzzled.

Four hours later and they almost had everything on the list. Robe shopping at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions had been rather fun. Hermione was stood atop a pedestal swathed in a soft black material and measured in _every way_ thinkable, while Jane debated the pros and cons of an extra thermal layer on all the robes not just the winter one, after all "I just don't like the idea of my little girl getting cold." and John wondered around the shop muttering to himself. "blooming strange what these magical folk come up with." they had spent a total of two hours twelve minuets in Flourish and Blotts, Jane had counted, and left with a total of twenty-three books including: Hogwarts: A History, all the book specified for the second years, (Hermione had gone to the counter and asked what they were) two books on Transfiguration written by Minerva McGonagall herself and several others that had piqued her interest. They only had one thing left on the list, a wand.

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Or so the sign above the door said, looked very much like a library to Hermione so she felt instantly calm, relaxed and really rather exited. It was a very small shop, with shelves starching up, down and side ways making a small space even smaller, filled to bursting with small long boxes. Jane wondered how anything was ever found, John was thinking that most of the boxes were empty and just for show, Hermione well Hermione's thoughts looked a little like this, 'oh which one will be mine, what will it look like, what will it be made of, will it be powerful, will I be powerful, how will I know which is meant to mine, will Minerva like it, will I be able to do the things she does, will she teach me'.

All thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of and old man from the back of the shop.

"Ah anther first-year I see and your name young lady" he spoke in a slightly rasping voice.

"Hermione Granger sir." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Hmm Granger, Granger, you'll be muggle born then." He said with a smile "good, good, and strong too your going to shake them all up I think, good." and with that he wondered off rummaging through the shelves muttering to himself all the while. It only took 3 wands before the wand that was hers found her, which according to Mr Ollivander was extraordinary fast.

The wand was 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and had a dragon heartstring core, the moment it touched her hand she new it was the one for her. It was warm almost alivein her hand and felt as if she had always had it.

What she didn't know was that the moment the wand touched her hand she lit up glowing from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, and her eyes shone with a golden light like nothing the adults had ever seen.

"Yes very powerful indeed."

Thanks for reading you know the drill review if you have something to say. Until next time stay safe and be happy.


	8. To the station

**Once again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**

Hermione woke at five o'clock September first and was to excited and to nervous to go back to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, a boy not to far away was doing the very same thing. They both, were on the brink of a lifetime of adventure and more wonderful still a friendship that would weather any and all hardships that would surely come.

Hermione had packed everything the night before but went over it all again, she didn't want to forget anything, just imagine getting to your fist class in a new school and finding that you don't have your books, or your quill's... or your robes. Hermione shuddered and went to triple check she'd packed everything.

It was around eight o'clock when Jane and John woke up to find a somewhat manic Hermione searching the house for something, when asked what it was she was looking for she replied "I can't remember but I have to find it" at which point she was, somewhat forcefully, sat down at the kitchen table and given a nice calming cup of tea. The atmosphere at the table during breakfast was a mixture of excitement and sadness, as all three Granger's were both exited for Hermione to be going to and learning in a magical school and sad that they would not be seeing each other until the Christmas holidays. So it was with exited smiles and heavy hearts that the small family packed Hermione's trunk into the car and set off toward Kings Cross station.

They arrived at the station with plenty of time to spare and were able to fine a good parking space in seemingly record time. A trolley was loaded and the walk took no time at all, and before they knew it the small family was stood between platforms 9 and 10 waiting for 10 o'clock to arrive. It hit all three of them quite suddenly that they would not see each other for again for over three months, at which point both Hermione and Jane broke down and cried and John rose to his full hight, clenched his jaw and pretended to be manly, it was not mentioned that he was shedding as many tears as his girls.

Minerva Mcgonagall arrive promptly at 10 o'clock to find three very red eyed but mostly composed Granger's, she graciously pretended not to notice Johns occasional sniffling.

"Are we all ready then?" She enquired in her gentle Scottish lilt. A round of nods was her answer. "Very well, if you'd fallow me please. We will be arriving at the platform a tad earlier then most other students but I have have to get back to the school to help with the final preparations before the rabble arrive. So I do hope you will forgive me the small wait you will have." again the Granger's nodded.

Together the Granger's and Mcgonagall made their way to stand before the barrier between the platforms, where Minerva stopped the now slightly confused family.

"behind me is the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters." Minerva said smiling slightly at the three now very confused Muggles.

"Its magically protected against Muggles, non-magical folk, finding it. One must simply walk through the barrier behind me to reach the Hogwarts Express."

"But how is it protected, how do we pass through a solid wall and how is it that people haven't noticed a great number of strangely dressed people passing through the station a number of times every year?" Hermione would have gone on but caught the slightly startled expression on the witches face and promptly turned a rather endearing shade of pink.

With a smile that suggested hidden laughter Minerva answered her questions.

"It is protected by an anti-Muggle, or Muggle repelling charms, which well do what it says on the tin, as it were. Repellent charms, when focussed on living things, do one of two things, depending on the spell used, show something that makes the subject willingly stay away, for example the people of this station may see a very unpleasant wall covered in graffiti with rubbish covering the floor and emitting a very unpleasant smell, or the charm makes it so that the eye just travels over the protected area as if it was not there, in esents making it invisible. The barrier is protected by both types to be on the safe side." Minerva met each of there eyes to make sure they understood before moving on to the next question.

"Now passing through is really rather simple one only needs to walk through." as she said this she pleased her palm against the wall and after barely a moment her hand passed through the seemingly solid bricks. "The barrier reacts to pressure, most people take it at a bit of a run but that is really not necessary as simply walking through does the trick quite nicely." Again she paused to make sure they were following, which they were with rapped attention.

"And lastly I believe, how are we not noticed. Its rather simple really, no magic needed. Thousands of people walk these platforms everyday, each and every one of them with somewhere to go. Their minds are filled with their journey, and little time for thoughts of other people no matter how strange. We employ the simple hide in plan sight plan and it has served us very well for a very long time." There was silence between them for a time as the Granger's digested all that they had just been told.

With a quick glance at a somewhat strange looking watch Minerva gave a small start.

"Sadly it would seem that we have run out of time, if you would follow me." and with a flick of her dark green robes, she turned and walked straight through the wall, even with all they had been told all three Granger's flinched as she pasted through and again when they followed. It was a strange feeling passing through a wall, like passing through a strong rainy, wind and coming out the other side perfectly dry. Hermione fleetingly wondered if this is what ghosts felt, but she was quickly distracted from theses thoughts as they emerged from the wall and she was faced with a sight almost as magical as Diagon Ally.

Before her stood a truly proud looking scarlet steam engine, smoke billowing from its chimney and a great number of carriages stretching seemingly as far as the eye could see. She looked behind her to see not a wall but a wrought-iron archway with a clear view back to the station and the oblivious bustle of people rushing to their trains.

"You can have your pick of carriages as your hear so early. I'm sorry to say I must be off, but I'll see you again soon." With that said, a fond reassuring smile for Hermione and a flick of her robes she was gone, leaving the small family to say their tear filled farewells. As the platform filled around them and the finale whistle sounded Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express for the very first time with the sense that she was leaving not only her parents but her old life behind, and as the train pulled away from the station and she waved to those left on the platform she was filled with a deep sadness for what she was losing but at the same time a very great happiness, as maybe this was the place she would finally be excepted for herself.

So it was with a heavy heart and a spring in her step that Hermione Granger turned to find herself a seat.

**I hope this was up to par. You know the drill R&amp;R if you have any questions something to say. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. The Hogwarts Express

**2****nd**** of may 1998**

**Tonight was the night,**

**George lost his twin,**

**Teddy became an orphan,**

**Denis lost his brother,**

**Malfoy lost a friend,**

**Harry cast **_**the**_** curse for Mcgonagall,**

**Percy realized he loved his famaly,**

**Abeforth saved lives,**

**Molly killed for love,**

**Snape proved his worth,**

**Voldemort died a human death,**

**Tonight was the night many brave warriors fell,**

**Tonight was the night the battle of Hogwarts was WON!**

* * *

**In honer of all those who fell in the war against Tom Riddle. Let them never be forgotten.**

She stood for a moment watching the ebb and flow of the other students before making her way down the train, checking every compartment as she went, looking for an empty seat. She was starting to think she would never find one when an untimely jostle of the train coincided quite unpleasantly with a bump from a student coming in the opposite direction had her falling through the open door of a compartment and landing rather painfully on her bottom. She sat stunned for a moment fighting embarrassed tears, when a concerned face appeared quite suddenly before her own.

"Are you all right?" The question came from a round-faced boy with too neat blonde hair and slightly dishevelled clothing. "That was quite a nasty fall."

Hermione sniffed looking around the compartment to give her time to compose herself. The boy waited patiently, absent-mindedly petting a somewhat disgruntled looking toad. The compartment was much to her surprise empty apart from herself and the boy.

"How did you manage to get a compartment to yourself? I've been looking for almost half an hour and everywhere else is full, save a carriage a little way back, but that one has two rather annoying looking boys."

The boys smile had a slightly mischievous tilt to it when he spoke. "Well it would seem no one wants to sit with a strange boy petting a toad." He had a sweet laugh that encouraged you to join in, and soon they were both giggling away quite happily.

"I'm Neville by the way Neville Longbottom." He introduced himself as he pulled her to her feet and very gallantly helped her to the seat opposite him.

"Hermione Granger, its a pleasure to meet you."

x-x

They sat for some time talking about anything that came to mind. Neville came from a long line of witches and wizards and was just as fascinated by Hermione's family and world as she was about his, so they had no end of things to talk about. Neville was eager to learn all about primary school and Hermione was shocked to learn that most magical children were home schooled. The conversation was animated and filled with raised voices and much laughter and it wasn't until the door of the compartment opened and a smiling elderly woman popped her head in and asked "Anything from the trolley, dears?" when Hermione just looked confused, Neville laughed and grabbing her hand led her out the door to see a sight that would leave most eleven year olds in awe of the sugary heaven laid out before her, and for once Hermione was just like every other eleven year old. Neville laughed again and turned to the woman pushing the trolley.

"One of everything please, oh and an extra chocolate frog and pumpkin pasty please." Hermione had a moment to wish she hadn't left her money in the bottom of her trunk before Neville happily dumped all but a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty in the seat next to her.

"What... but this is yours Neville" she protested

Neville just laughed. "I'm not an idiot Hermione, I can see how smart you are just from a couple hours of random conversation, and I'm not... well I'm not academically inclined shall we say." He just held up his hand when she went to protest. "Don't disagree until you've seen me in a classroom." he said with a laugh.

"Fine but what does any of this have to do with the sweets?" Hermione grumbled

"Simple, this," he said waving his hand at the small pile of sweets. "Is a bribe." there was a moment of stunned silence before they both broke into great bouts of laughter.

"Alright Neville" she said between giggling hiccups "You have a deal, I'll help you with your school work when ever you need, and in return I'll eat all of this sugary goodness." And with that she bit into a pumpkin pasty and about died at the sweet taste.

They ate and talked for about half an hour until Neville noticed that his toad (Trevor) wasn't under his hat where he had left him. There was a few minutes of shuffling sweet wrappers and lifting seat cushions, before it was decided that the toad was not in the compartment with them.

"Gran's going to kill me if I lose him before I even get to Hogwarts." Neville sighed miserably.

"It's alright Neville we'll find him." Hermione promised. They quickly made a plan, Hermione would start at the front of the train and Neville the back and they would make there way through to meet in the middle hopefully finding escapee toad along the way.

The two met some time later now feeling slightly hopeless outside the compartment right in the middle of the train. "Do you want to go in or should I?" Hermione asked

"I'll go." Neville sighed pushing the door open and stumbling in. Hermione waited out side listening to the mumble of conversation. When Neville walked back out only moments later, Hermione was shocked to see him red faced and cringing slightly. "What happened?" Hermione asked concerned. "Umm look I don't think he's in there why don't we just go back to our compartment and hope he turns up." he sounded hopeful but Hermione was having none of it, if those people had been mean to her friend she was going to give them a piece of her mind. And with that thought firmly in place she dragged a protesting Neville back into the compartment.

Hermione was surprised to fined herself in the compartment of the two annoying looking boys she had passed earlier.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she asked before they could say a word. Neville shuffled glumly behind her, if she didn't know better she'd swear he was trying to hide behind her ever bushy hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the red-headed boy was holding his wand above a very dishevelled rat.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see then."

The boy looked at her like she had two heads, then flushed as red as his hair before muttering what sounded like a bad poem and tapping the rat with his wand. They all waited for something to happen, a minute pasted and still nothing.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked, she'd skimmed through all of her books and all of the spell she had seen and been ether one or two words only. She had every intention of continuing with her train of thought but Neville gripped her sleeve and made a strangely choked sound. She glanced back to see what was wrong, only to see him staring at the other boy in the compartment. He was a rather small looking boy with a shock of messy black hair and round framed glasses. Hermione stood puzzled for a moment, not realizing that both of them were now stood staring at the poor boy. It wasn't until he flushed a bright red that she realized, and now all four of them were flushed various shades of red.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom by the way and you are?" it was said very fast and with little care for what was actually said, Hermione just needed to brake the now painful silence that had enveloped them.

"Ron Weasley." the red headed boy muttered

"Harry Potter." the black haired boy said pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Hermione felt a start of recognition go through her, she had read all about him in a couple of the extra books she had gotten in Flourish and Blotts. It took her a moment to realize that the reason they were all staring at her was because she had just said all of that out loud. Quickly trying to cover it up she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been thinking about it and I hope in Griffindor, it sounds by far the best, I read that Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know I expect we'll be there soon."

And with that she turned and left, dragging Neville behind her.

"What just happened?" Neville asked sounding dazed, when they were safely back in there own compartment.

"I don't know, but if we're going to be friends we are never going to talk about this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They shook hands and turned to pull there robes over there clothing. After all they would be there soon.

**Thanks.**


	10. First impressions Hogwarts

**Is anyone still reading this? **

**Hello if you are.**

* * *

The train began to slow not long after they finished pulling on their robes, and both were filled with a grate sense of anticipation. This was it, they were here at last.

The train stopped and the students made a mad dash onto the platform Hermione grabbed Neville's hand so as not to lose him in the throng of students. They were pushed and pulled heedlessly forward for one panic filled moment before the crush of bodies around them parted in the face of a man literally larger then life.

"Alright down there you two?" he questioned but before they could answer he was looking past them. "Alright there, harry?" he called a smile parting his shaggy beard. "Right c'mon then you lot follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'years follow me!"

Together they followed the giant of a man down a steep dark path. Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and whispered "Lumos" lighting the tip and letting her see the root strewn path and thick trees framing it as they moved ever forward.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder "jus' round this bend here."

With a whisper of "Nox" Hermione slid her now dark wand back into her sleeve, just as the path opened up onto a slight beach at the edge of a great black lake that stretched as far as the eye could see but what caught and held the attention of the new students was the sight of a castle high atop a mountain on the other side of the vast waters, its windows lit like golden stars in a velvet sky full of more constellations then anyone of them could name. Its towers and turrets reaching ever skyward lit by the light of the moon.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called pointing to a small fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore, effectively braking the spell the sight of the great castle had had on them. Hermione and Neville followed the two boys, (Harry and Ron?) into one of the boats.

"Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!" with that the little fleet of boats moved forward as one sending small waves and ripples away from them as they pushed onward braking the mirror like surface of the lake. The boats were silent as the cut through the icy water, the new students entranced by the castle high above them. There was a moment of panic as they approached the solid wall of the cliff. With a shout of "Heads down!" from the giant they ducked bracing themselves for impact, only to pass into a large cavern under the very castle, which had been hidden from view by the thick curtain of ivy. The cavern stretched deep under the castle and the fleet of small boats beached themselves on a stretch of grey sand. They all clambered, clumsy and uncoordinated from the boats soaking their feet and ankles in the freezing water.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" the giant of a man called, he had been checking the boats as they climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" Neville called reaching out to take the wayward toad, smiling happily at Hermione who beamed right back at him.

They followed the giant to a flight of stairs in the back wall. Then it was up and up and up the seemingly endless stairs, only to tumble onto cool, damp grass at the top. They stood for a moment in the shadow of the castle, before being led across the dark lawn to a pair of the biggest doors Hermione had ever seen. They were dark oak, with sleek black iron ribbing holding them together strong and tall, but most inexpressive still was that these doors made the giant leading them look small.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville blushed nodding quickly. The giant raised his fist and knocked three times against the solid wood of the door, a grate booming echo seemed to rattle their bones, before the doors groaned open spilling golden light across the small group of bedraggled, nervous (and slightly damp) new students.

Xox

Standing silhouetted by the golden light was a tall witch, her features were shadowed and indistinct but her emerald-green robes swirled about her giving her an air of strength and power. This was someone you should not cross.

"The firs-years, Professor Mcgonagall." the giant said with a small bow of respect. 'Mcgonagall?' Hermione thought shocked. This woman looked nothing like the gentle woman who had sat in her living room with a cup of tea and an easy smile.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she spoke with the same lilting Scottish brogue that bought a smile to Hermione's lips every time. It really was her. She pulled the great doors wide ushering them in. Then as she turned the light from the torches within lit her face for the first time. Her long black hair was pulled up into a severe bun at the back of her neck, her face was the same that Hermione remembered but without the smile she looked stern, almost cold but her eyes when they settled on Hermione were just the same, warm and shining with magic and just a hint of mischief.

When Hermione pulled her eyes from Minerva she was confronted with the sight of an entrance hall so big you could have placed her whole house within and still had room for the garden, the floor and walls were made of great misshapen stones pieced together perfectly forming a smooth surface warn by endless years of stomping feet and trailing fingers. A magnificent marble staircase made up the entire back wall, inviting you to go and explore the rest of the castle.

They followed Minerva across the hall, passed another pair of doors slightly smaller then those they had just entered and golden in colour. Hermione could hear the soft thunder of hundreds of voices within. Minerva beckoned them into a small empty chamber off to the side. They shuffled in nervously having to stand slightly closer then they would have liked, Hermione and Neville stood backs to the wall, still holding hands, Trevor gently stuffed into the inner pocket of Neville's robes and waited.

Minerva looked over them, seeming to asses them, meeting each persons eyes. She looked last to Hermione, noting the nervous grip on Neville's fingers before smiling and speaking to the whole room but never braking eye contact.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review if you get the chance.**


	11. The Sorting

**The sorting.**

**Right first off yes its been forever and I'm sorry, but I can't say it won't happen again cause it will.**

**Secondly yes a lot of this is by the book but I stand by the 'if it aint broke don't fix it' so say what you will but I'm not changing it.**

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Some of you know what I mean by this." Professor Mcgonagall paused to meet the eye's of the nervous pre-teens.

"For those of you who don't, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts." She looked towards the annoying black haired boy when she said family, and smiled a small sad smile.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I know you will be a credit to whichever house becomes your home." She smiled again, pride already shinning within her eyes.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait." She said meeting the eyes of a few somewhat scruffy looking pre-teens. She turned to leave the room but as she reached the door she glanced back over her shoulder and grinned a grin that Hermione remembered well.

"Oh, and before you all fall into nerve induced panic-attacks remember that everyone in that hall has stood where you stand. Dumbledore himself was once a scrawny little boy waiting to learn his fate in this very room." And then she was gone, leaving the room filled with nervous laughter.

The room was filled almost instantly with nervous chatter as they all tried to work out how they were to be sorted. It struck Hermione as rather odd that no one seemed to know. The vast majority of them came from magical families, and most of those seemed to have parents or siblings that had gone to Hogwarts, so one would think they would at least have an idea.

"Neville? Do you have any idea how we're to be sorted?" Hermione asked softly. Neville turned from where he'd been watching the black haired boy to look at her.

"My Gran wouldn't tell me. She said it was tradition to go into the sorting blind, as it were, apparently it helps focus our qualities. Each house is based around the base qualities of the students personality, grouping together like to like, it means that we always have someone close to us that should understand us." He answered just as softly.

There was a scream behind them, and as one the entire room full of pre-teens spun in the direction of the sound to see over twenty frost white, translucent people sliding through the far wall and across the room seemingly oblivious to the children filling it. A small monk like man was leading what seemed to be a heated discussion.

"Forgive and forget, I say we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chance he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" The second ghost asked he was dressed in tights a white ruff about his neck. Silence filled the room, the living to stunned to answer as the dead waited as ever patient.

"New students!" The Friar crowed happily, causing half those gathered to jump, startled. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" His jolly smile only grew when a few brave students nodded there heads. "Oh I do hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He cried excitedly "My old house you know!"

"Move along now," Called a soft voice from behind them and once again causing the room full of pre-teens to once again spin around in shock. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin." Professor Mcgonagall told the gathered ghosts. The ghosts nodded their understanding and began to glide from the room.

"Right now, form a line." Magonagall instructed them with a small grin. She seemed just as exicited, though a lot less nervous, as the new students who were now rushing to form a line before her.

"Are you all ready?" She asked softly, glancing around the room, smiling softly at those students that seemed particularly scared.

"Off we go then." They followed along behind her, one by one, out of the little room, across the echoing entrance hall and through the great golden double doors.

Hermione had read about the Great Hall of course. A number of her new books had described the room before her. Raving about its beauty and majesty. Not a single one of those descriptions however captured the sear magnificence, the splendour of the aptly named Great Hall. Hermione could not have imagined that any reality could be more beautiful then the written word but she was proved wrong with this one room alone. It was lit by thousands of candles, not a drop of wax fell as they floated above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets that glittered a different colour on each table. At the top of the Hall upon a raised platform stood proud another long table, behind which the teachers sat on high backed chairs. Professor Mcgonagall led the awe struck line of first-years up to the head table and directed them to line up before it facing the rest of the hall. Hundreds of faces looked back at them with curious eyes. Dotted among them the ghosts glowed silver in the golden candle light. Neville nudged her side gently and pointed up when she glanced at him. Above them, past the fiery light of the candles, the ceiling stretched on velvety black and shinning with stars.

"It's Bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History." S_he whispered to him, staring in wonder, it was hard to believe that there was a ceiling there at all, she thought as she watched slim fingers of cloud make their lazy way across the dark sky.

Hermione quickly pulled her eyes from the enchanting, enchanted ceiling as Professor Mcgonagall pulled her wand from her sleeve and conjured a three legged stool from the air itself. Upon the stool she placed a worn pointed wizard's hat. The hat was old, ancient maybe, patched and frayed but clearly well cared for. Hermione noticed that every eye in the Hall was fixed on it, the very candles seemed to hold still, waiting. For a moment in time the room sat motionless and then the hat twitched, a rip at it's base stretched wide and from this 'mouth' a voice issued forth and began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four house tables then became quite still again. To simply try on a hat. Hermione stood still as those around her relaxed as relief overcame them, she felt a sense of disappointment flow through her but cast the feeling aside as Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward once more. She pulled a thick roll of parchment from within her robe and on it's opening began to speak.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the hat atop your head." She gave them all one last small reassuring smile before looking to the parchment in her hand.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink- faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line and pulled the hat onto her head, it fell almost to her nose, completely covering her eyes. A moment of silence and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The table to the right of the Hall erupted into cheers and applause as the now grinning girl stumbled her way to them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat again and Susan almost ran to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" And so the Sorting continued each table welcoming it's fair share of new students. Each person was different some taking several minutes to be sorted and some hardly got the hat on their heads before it was calling out their house. And then quite suddenly (though at the same time quite expectedly. The names were being called in alphabetical order after all.)

"Granger, Hermione!" With a quick look to Minerva, Hermione made her way quickly to the stool and thrust the old hat over her head, eager for this to be over and done with.

"Oh ho a muggle born, almost as many of you as the purebloods this year." A voice rasped into her mind made her start so badly she almost fell from the stool. "Tell me young one, what do you know of this place?" Her mind was at once filled with all that she had read, as she tried to think of how best to answer the hats (fore where else would the voice have come from.) question. "Ah! So you've done your research. How marvellous." 'It's reading my mind' she thought to herself as fear threaten to still her thoughts. 'No I will not let it scare me.' she thought her back straightening as she sat as tall and proud as she could. 'If it was dangerous Minerva would not have allowed the students anywhere near it' "Minerva ay. Hmm you're right though, fiercely protective that one and not just of her Cubs." The hat answered her thoughts. 'Cubs?' Hermione questioned. "Oh, yes head of Gryffindor house that one. I do believe she would give most anything to keep her little lion cubs safe." Soft rumbling laughter filled her head then. "I was ever so surprised to hear how strict she is in a classroom. Quite the little rebel was she in her school days." The hat laughed again. "alas we have gotten quite off topic and while I am enjoying this look into you head others are in need of my twisted wisdom. So young Hermione where do you belong?" 'Where do I belong?' Hermione's thoughts turned to Ravenclaw and all she had learned of the house of wisdom. She had read that there common room was connected directly to the library. Some of the greatest magical scholars had hailed from that house. Ravenclaw herself was said to have had a mind unmatched to this day by any other. "You would be among like minds there. Ravenclaw would help mould you into something extraordinary." As the hat spoke it pulled up slight, uncovering Hermione's eyes and allowing her to see for the first time in almost five minutes. Her eyes were met and locked with emerald green and a soft encouraging smile. She felt her heart warm and knew that Minerva would except her no matter her house. "So be it."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione sat stunned and confused. 'what just happened?'

"I never said you got to decide now did I." She could hear the hats laughter even over the sound of the Gryffindor house, her new family's cheers and applause.

As she stood and made her way over to them she noticed that Professor Mcgonagall was clapping right along with them.

The rest of the sorting went quickly after that. Much to Hermione's joy Neville soon made his way to sit at her side. She was however quite a bit less joyful when both the annoying boys joined there table as well. Soon the last had been sorted and made there way into the open arms of there new family. Just as she was beginning to feel hunger twist her stomach, she noticed a man stand from his throne like chair at the centre of the Head Table. He stood tall and proud in robes of brightest purple. His hair and beard flowed past his waist and was a pure white in colour. He held strength and power around him like a cloak but when he spoke it was with endless kindness.

"Welcome!" He called opening his arms as if to embrace them all. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Enjoy!" And with that the tables were filled with food. Every food she loved sat before her, steaming, just waiting to be consumed. Hermione reached for a dish filled with what looked exactly like her mothers home made meatballs. It only took one bite for Hermione to feel simultaneously very at home and very homesick. Neville nudged her looking concerned. She smiled back, about to answer when he was pulled into anther conversation and before she could feel left out however a rather pompous looking boy ensnared her in a discussion about classes.

Soon the last of the puddings were eaten and the bearded man (Albus Dumbledore, she had learned) once again arose from his chair.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-oh-term notices to give you." he smiled around at them all. "First-years should note that the forbidden forest that borders the grounds is thus named for a reason. A few of our older students would do well to remember this also. I have also been asked by Mr Filch the caretaker to remind you that all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who dose not wish to die a very painful death." A few people laughed at this and conversation sprung up all over the Hall. Hermione listened as Percy spoke to the dark haired boy (Harry?)

"Must be" Percy said answering a question Hermione had missed. "It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed somewhere. The forests full of dangerous beasts everyone knows that. I do think he at least would have told us prefects."

"And now" Dumbledore said talking over the scattered conversations. "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He cried happily. With a wave of his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flow out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Pick a tune and lets begin"

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

The Hall was filled with disjointed tunes, as everyone sang at different speeds and times. Soon though only a few sang on to a funeral march like pace before bowing there finish.

"Ah music. One of our greatest forms of magic. Now off you pop! Good night." With a bow of his own he bid them leave.

The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds of sleepy students, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Even as tired as she was Hermione looked around her in awe, as they climbed staircase after staircase. She griped Neville's hand when a painting on the wall said hello, and came close to falling when the staircase under her feet decided to move. She almost ran into Neville when he stopped unexpectedly, having been to busy following a dog as it ran from painting to painting following them.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to them. "A poltergeist." raising his voice he called out to seemingly thin air. "Peeves, show yourself." A loud raspberry like sound rang through the hallway. "Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" Percy called in a condescending sort of voice.

With a loud pop that made several of them jump a little man appeared hovering in thin air carrying a hand full of walking sticks. He had cruel, mischievous eyes, the type of eyes that heralded pain and humiliation.

"Oooooohhh! Little Firsties. What fun!" He cried out cackling evilly. He swooped over them threateningly, laughing when they ducked.

"Go away, Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it." Barked Percy, angry at being ignored. With his tongue poking between his teeth Peeves finely heeded Percy's warning and flew away but not before dropping the walking sticks on top of them. All of which missed bar one which landed on Neville's head. Rubbing his head Neville sighed.

"Why do I feel this is the start of a trend." He sighed again when Hermione took his hand and squeezed.

After that they made there way up to the common room without any further delays. Hermione crawled into her new bed not long after and fell asleep quickly, thoughts of magic and classes to come filled her head. When however a nightmare pulled at her sleep, it was not thoughts of magic that soothed her but a silver tabby, with piercing green eyes that danced through her dreams pouncing on any and all bad thoughts before they could really form. With a smile and a whisper of "Athena." Hermione slept on smiling happily.

**Thanks for reading. If you could take moment to leave a review that would be well appreciated. **


End file.
